The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle monitoring systems and more particularly to generating vehicle height limit alerts.
Vehicles travelling along a roadway can cause substantial damage to the vehicle, operators of the vehicle, other drivers, other vehicles, and property. In particular, if a vehicle is exceeds a height limit and collides with an overhead obstruction such as an overpass or a tunnel, significant damage may result.